The Hunters guide
by Supercidergirl
Summary: Lex is once again asked to guide a wealthy businessman and his group, this time deep into the heart of Africa.Little does she realise they are going on a predator safari, where she runs into a familliar hunter.Lex/Scar.Rated to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi folks!**

**After reading some of the awesome stories on here, I thought I'd try my hand at an AVP fic, with a Lex and Scar pairing because I just loved the chemistry these two had in the film. I'm one of the few people I know that actually liked the film as well.**

**So a quick note on the story itself;**

**Scar didn't die at the end of the film, he got stretchered onto the predator ship, operated on just in time and had the alien surgically removed so he could live to hunt another day. He is now a fully blooded predator.**

**The story is set six months later (the film was set in October).**

**Disclaimer;**** I own nothing from AVP except the awesome DVD and this story is just for fun.**

* * *

Chapter1-

_She had no idea how long she had been running but she could still here the horrific shrill like cries coming from the monster behind her._

_She pumped her legs as hard as she possibly could, the sweat forming a sheen on her face, she had to get away from it or else she would surely perish, she had no more energy left to fight this thing off. All she could do was run and hope. She tried to regulate her breathing...in through the nose...out through the mouth, easier said than done when you're sprinting harder than you've ever done in your life. She could feel the alien behind her, chasing her, gaining on her, it was no use; there was no way she could out run this thing. 'Come on keep it together!' She silently begged herself._

_The alien was hot on her heels now, she could feel its horrid breath on her neck every time it tried to snap its jaws at her, its breath was horrific, like the stench of rotting carcasses, she just shuddered, tears forming in her eyes, she had always been a strong and courageous person but she could feel herself slowly reverting back into a frightened little six year old girl._

_She darted through the darkened tunnels with no real sense of direction, turning left here, turning right there, she had no idea where she was in the pyramid or how to get out; all she could think of was losing this alien on her tail._

_The beast snarled and snapped its jaws at her again and again; it was getting way too close now. She considered turning abruptly and trying to fight it off, but with negative weapons and almost no energy left in her muscles; she would be dead within seconds._

_She pushed hard one last time trying to put some distance between her and the alien but it was useless; the beast caught up with her and released a loud piercing shriek._

'_This is it' she thought sadly._

_The beast launched itself onto her... 'RING'... 'RING'..._

Alexa Woods sat bolt upright in her bed, the fog of sleep scared out of her and confusion clouded her brain, she just sat there breathing hard looking around her small bedroom as if she was searching for the alien. A faint line of sweat across her brow caught some wisps of hair and plastered them to her face.

'RING'... 'RING'...

Realisation dawning she checked the clock by her bed; '07:30', she quickly grabbed the phone from her night stand and silently thanked whoever it was calling for rescuing her from her nightmare.

She finally answered. '_Hello?_'

'_Miss Woods! Apologies for phoning you so early but I was hoping we can arrange a meeting for some point today?' _

She did not recognise the man's voice.

'_And who are you exactly and how did you get my home number?_'

'_Ah, where are my manners! My name is Stephen Blake, I work for Rhineholm Industries...I assume you've heard of us' _

Of course she had heard of Rhineholm Industries, they were based in New York City and the managing director Geoffrey Summers was apparently on the top ten wealthiest men in America list (she had watched a program on MTV one night when she had friends over!).

'_What is this meeting going to be about?' _enquired Lex; silently assuming this was just another rich boy going on an extreme adventure holiday and requiring a guide for the trip.

'Mr Summers is going to Africa in a few days time and he requested you specifically as the guide' answered the man.

'_Going on safari huh?' _remarked Lex, she quite enjoyed going to Africa, the wildlife, the scenery and some of the most amazing sunsets you've ever laid eyes on. She hadn't had many major job offers since she returned from Bouvetoya six months ago so she saw this as a way of getting on with her life; getting back to normal. Upon her return she was questioned by the remaining crew of the Piper Mara as to what had happened as they had witnessed a huge explosion coming from the island (Courtesy of a predator bomb, which Lex kept to herself). Lex made up a story of how some of the drilling equipment malfunctioned causing a fire and subsequently lighting up the many huge gas canisters dotted all around the whaling station, all had perished except her. The crew accepted her story and sailed back to America, the six months after that no one wanted to hire Lex as a guide in case they wound up dead like the last group she took.

'_When is this meeting?' _asked Lex finally.

'_Today, say 10:30?' _replied Blake.

'_Wait a minute you mean in New York? Sorry buddy but I'm in LA, I'll be lucky to get a flight out tomorrow and that's pushing it'_ scoffed Lex.

It was then Lex heard the faint sound of helicopter blades coming from outside, she walked to the window and drew back the curtain.

'_I know but Mr Summers is so keen to meet you Miss Woods so he sent transport'_ Lex looked out her window and saw a sleek black private helicopter coming in to land just over by the playing fields across from her house.

'_Here we go again' _she thought silently_._

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey folks thanks for the awesome reviews!

**Disclaimer; **Own nothing apart from the awesome DVD AvP!

**Chapter 2**

Lex had quickly packed a rucksack with everything she would need for the trip and climbed aboard the helicopter. She could really get used to this she thought to herself as she took in the lavish interior of the aircraft, Leather seats, drinks; the other half certainly knew how to live!

After two and a half hours they finally reached the edge of New York City, Lex peered through the window and watched all the city folk busily going about their daily business unaware of the helicopter flying overhead. They banked left and Lex saw their destination; a skyscraper complete with helipad right in front of them. The pilot lined the aircraft up with the landing pad and gently eased the aircraft down, ending with a slight bump as the tyres finally touched tarmac.

Lex was escorted swiftly from the aircraft and taken down to the main offices where one Geoffrey Summers was eagerly awaiting her arrival; his plans were coming together nicely.

The assistant knocked on the door of the managing director and poked his head in slightly _'Excuse me Mr Summers but Miss Woods has arrived'_.

'_Thank you Jenkins show her in please' _

The assistant, a young man in his twenties, disappeared behind the door and held it open for her to walk through.

'_Ah Miss Woods, I can't tell you how pleased I am that you've agreed to escort me on my trip to Africa, please sit_' the suave businessman said.

Lex took a seat in one of the plush leather chairs in front of his desk as he sat down on the other side.

'Can I get you something to drink? Tea, coffee, scotch? ' He asked.

'Ah...no thank you Mr Summers, I'm fine' Lex replied.

'_Well Miss Woods...'_

'_Lex' she cut in_.

'_Ok Lex, ill get straight to the point; I'm going to Africa for a few days, Kenya to be exact, with a group of colleagues and I'd like you to be our guide' _

Lex looked on as he spoke, trying to size him up. He must have been in his early forties she reckoned; He had short cropped brown hair, green eyes and a chiselled chin. He spoke with such confidence she could tell he had a way with words and could probably talk his way out of anything, probably why he was such a successful businessman.

'_Is this for sightseeing or safari?' _enquired Lex.

A very minute flicker of emotion of some kind flashed across his face before he quickly composed himself and smiled at her.

'_Little bit of both'_ he replied, not really going into much detail Lex noted.

Something about that look he had hid unsettled Lex a little, but she told herself it was because it was her first job since the 'incident' last time and that she was worrying over the slightest of things.

'_Can I ask why you chose me for the job?_' she asked curiously.

'_I heard you were the best in your field' _he sat back in his chair and replied with a smile.

She was (at least before the Antarctic trip) **the** best guide there was, her survival skills were second to none and she couldn't foresee any problems with a simple week in Africa...plus she really needed this job to get herself and her career back on track.

'_Ok Mr Summers...'_

'_Please Geoff'_ he cut in.

'_Geoff, as long as you and your group adhere to my instructions then I will be happy to escort you on your trip'_

Geoffrey Summers replied with a smile and a gleam in his eyes..._oh yes his plans were coming together very nicely indeed!_

The day of the trip arrived and they flew from Newark, on Geoffrey Summers private jet, to Jomo Kenyatta International Airport, from there they transferred to jeeps for the remainder of the journey and drove out deep into the Kenyan plains.

After an hour they reached a base camp of basic wooden huts that would temporarily be their accommodation.

Lex exited the vehicle and took a moment to stretch her weary bones; the flight had been long and after an initial stopover in London to refuel they had continued on towards Africa. She hadn't slept much on the flight so she was planning on having an early night tonight; she decided to advise the whole group they should do the same so that they could start afresh tomorrow morning, they all agreed.

She took a look around the camp, not too bad; at least they didn't have to sleep in tents tonight which she was thankful for. The camp was in the middle of quite a sandy arid area, she could see the expanse of the plain roll on for miles. The rest of the group had begun exiting the vehicles and wandering over to the huts. Geoffrey Summers idea of a 'few colleagues' had actually turned out to be thirty people! Much to Lex's annoyance, as their guide it was up to her to ensure their safety while on this trip, a few people fine but thirty...that's just not safe at all, realistically for a group this size there should have been three guides picked; one guide to ten people that was much more reasonable. Shaking her head she began walking over to the huts with her bag, she was going to claim her bed for the night.

A few more jeeps arrived followed by some old style army trucks carrying a lot of random technical equipment; this caused Lex to stop in her tracks, _'what's all this stuff for?' _she thought silently as she walked over to where Geoff was directing them where to go.

'_Uh, Geoff, what's all this stuff for?'_ asked Lex, slightly annoyed to have been kept out of the loop once again.

Geoff had turned round and looked at Lex with his trademark smile.

'_I thought that since we were here I could get a little research done, nothing for you to worry about'_ at that he turned around and resumed directing the jeeps where to go.

Lex was slowly getting more annoyed with this trip and it was just the first night!

'_Ah excuse Mr Summers but what sort of research requires all this equipment? I thought this was supposed to be a sightseeing/safari trip? You never said anything about any scientific research_' Lex said placing her hands on her hips defensively.

Geoff Summers turned around and met Lex with an annoyed expression on his face before he plastered on that infuriating smile that Lex had already realised was his fake businessman smile.

'_It's just a little project I'm undertaking; researching the wildlife so to speak_' he ground out through his teeth.

Lex could see he was losing his patience with her so she decided to leave it and just observe what they were doing; it could be she was just worrying over nothing again.

She walked over to her hut and proceeded to pull out her sleeping bag and laid it out on the floor, she then walked out of the hut and sat on the two front steps and watched as the other group members busily began organising the equipment around, shifting crates here, putting down boxes there...it certainly wasn't a relaxing vacation that's for sure. A niggle in the back of her mind kept telling her that this whole affair was just far too similar to Weylands trip all those months ago.

'_Researching the wildlife huh?' _she thought to herself, '_as long as the wildlife is from this world I'll be happy'_

With that she stood up slowly and watched the men busily go about their work for a few more minutes before entering the hut, she was tired, and she'd had enough of today and just wanted to sleep now.

Lying down on her makeshift bed she took a flashlight out of her rucksack and placed it next to her bed in case she needed it, the sun was almost set and the only light was coming from a fire outside which one of the men had lit.

Lying back with her hands behind her head, Lex stared at the ceiling and thought about a million and one things; how this trip reminded her of the Antarctic one, how Summers was very vague about certain details of this trip, Lex had already decided that she didn't like him very much...there was something he wasn't telling her which had her worried; she wasn't expecting another round of aliens but she preferred not to have any more surprises if it was possible.

She thought about all the things that had happened on the last trip, all the people that had been killed...poor Sebastian...Graeme; a tear began to form as she thought about her fallen friends, they didn't deserve to die...none of them did.

One thing she always thought about, more than anything though was him...the hunter. The one she had nick named Scar, the one she had fought alongside to escape and bring down the alien queen. Lex subconsciously lifted her hand to slowly trace the mark Scar had given her on her cheek, the mark of his clan, the mark that proved Scar had accepted Lex as a warrior. She didn't want to admit it but secretly she treasured his mark on her...to be considered an equal by someone of his species was an incredible honour she knew and that reminded her that no matter what was thrown her way; she was an intelligent, brave, strong woman that could handle herself no matter what. She had no idea what happened to the hunter...the last she had saw of him was when he was being stretchered onto the ship, she didn't even know if he had survived or not...Lex hoped he had. Reaching into her bag she felt the reassuring grip of the combi spear the elder predator had gifted her with, she liked to know that should a situation arise it was there within arm's reach.

Unzipping her sleeping bag she slowly crawled in and done the zip back up, laying back she closed her eyes and let her body rest fully...within ten minutes she had fallen asleep.

Outside Geoff Summers surveyed the camp around him and smiled knowing that soon his plan would come together, all he needed was the guide to get them to the location he needed and then his men would take over. If this worked then he was going to be the most powerful man in history, the whole world would know his name and the name 'Rhineholm Industries', his grin turned more sinister. He had told the guide his research was on the wildlife...he hadn't lied...he just hadn't clarified what wildlife! His men had finally finished setting up the cages required to house the 'wildlife' they captured and had begun sorting out the tranquilliser guns ready for tomorrow.

'_We're nearly done sir' _spoke one of the men to him, Summers nodded.

'_Good work, get some sleep...tomorrows going to be a very busy day...'_

To be continued

**Thanks for reading! What do you think?**


End file.
